Crimson rain
by LeeMunster
Summary: Erin Deschain needed money and when an old friend of her family asked her to work with him, she couldn't say no... because what can go wrong, right?
1. The beggining

Hey, this is my first attempt of a Halloween fanfic. Please tell me if I should continue…also, constructive criticism is accepted. (Sorry if it's too short, I will try to write longer chapters if I continue). Enjoy!

_**The huge knife shrunk on the man chest, blood spilling everywhere. His hands were all bloody and he was laughing, for the first time in so many years. He ran his hands on his face, the smell of blood was the sweetest thing ever, and the taste of it was better. Something was soaking his clothes, when he looked up; red crimson rain was falling with fury at him.**_

_**That's when he woke up, as always…the same recurring dream. He needed to be free, and to stop his thirsty for blood. Michael Myers needed to be free.**_

It was a rainy day; thick drops were falling against the windows of the car. Erin Deschain was driving fast to Haddonfield while blasting some old rock music trough the car speakers.

She was tired, and just wanted to arrive to Smith Grove Sanitarium. When Loomis called her and ask her to help him some patients, so he could concentrate on Michael Myers, she was more than relieved, it was what she needed, a new job. So she drove from New Jersey to Chicago as fast as she could.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning for what it seemed the nineteen time that day, Erin parked her little car outside the sanitarium.

Loomis was in his office when the nurse announced Erin visit. _**She had changed so much,**_was the first thing the old doctor thought; her brown hair was long now, the color streaks were gone. The only things that remained that the same were the shinning dark eyes, the sun-kissed skin and the pierced ears.

-Erin-Loomis said, and walking by the side of his desk, he opened his arms to give a little hug to the young woman. - Welcome to Smith Grove Sanitarium


	2. Welcome to Haddonfield

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed….., it's great to know that someone is reading. Creepy hugs! _**

_-Erin-Loomis said, and walking by the side of his desk, he opened his arms to give a little hug to the young woman. - Welcome to Smith Grove Sanitarium…_

-Please take a seat -he said, while still looking at her. -How was the trip?

-It was good, thanks for asking Samuel…- Erin answered as she played with the hem of her long cardigan. He knew she was uncomfortable with him, it was something he became familiar with… She knew Loomis since she was four; he was a friend of her father, and he died when she was fourteen. He was there when her mother had a breakdown… he was there, and he used to be more than a friend to her mother; she was not fond of him.

-Exhausting, I should say… you look tired. Have you found a place to stay? - And then she looked at him. Those dark eyes, he thought, it was like looking at his father.

-Yes, I found a hou…

-Your mother told me you just lost your work. Are you sure you can afford that?

-Yeah. I mean it was not that expensive and I have some money saved- she hissed- I just brought some of my stuff with me. And she's …Mary is bringing the rest. It's an old house, not far from here

The doctor knew that when Erin was mad, it was better not to force her to say more than she wanted.

-Well- Samuel forced a smile- then you can take some days to get used to the city and to rest; we can start working the next week

-Thanks Loomis, that would be great- She mumbled, and standing quickly she was out of the office before Samuel could shake her hand.

**Haddonfield was a nice town.**

The house she rented was a huge withe house, three big rooms, a small back garden full of gerberas. It was not fully furnished, but all the furniture in there was enough at that moment.

After parking her car, she observed the house and was relieved at the sight.

An elderly woman was waiting for her in the front yard. Her long grizzly hair waving at the wind, she approached to the car and immediately offered her hand to Erin, making the colorful bracelets on her hand tinkle.

-I'm Judith Wilkes, you must be Erin.

-That's me ma'am- and offering a bright smile she shook the woman hand- and you must be my landlady

Smiling widely, the old woman responded - Please call me Judith, sweetheart. It's nice to finally meet you; I only knew what my grandson told me about you. It was his idea to put the house rental announces on internet; I was afraid of renting the house to an outsider, but you seem like a good girl.

-I've already deposit the money on your account and I promise to keep the house on a good state

\- Thanks honey, now let's go inside to sign the papers and let me show you the house. Then we can go have some food at my house, it's the one with the red roses on the yard- she said, pointing to the house in front of the street. - And I will not take no for an answer, we are neighbors now.

As they entered the house, Erin felt happy for the first time she stepped on Haddonfield.


	3. Memories

So, I watched Friday the 13th part VII: the new blood, and decided to use some characters to explain why Erin was in such a hurry to leave New Jersey. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R &amp; R. Creepy hugs! (I don't own anything, sadly)

To say she was tired, wasn't enough. After the good and extremely welcome meal, she excused herself from Ann's house and she went right to her new home, just to unpack some of the boxes from her car.

Locking the door and shooting all the curtains down, she let out the rain and putting some music she slowly took off her wet clothes to the rime of love her by seether. Sitting in the bath tub, singing almost whispering, Erin closed her eyes and thought about New Jersey.

A brilliant student, every single one of her teachers would have told.

She used to have colorful strikes in her brown and soft hair. Pierced ears and navel, and the biggest difference… Everyone used to like her. The song ended with a click and other song started at the moment.

Dr. Erin Deschain, the plaque outside her office said. A brilliant doctor, and the favorite employee of Dr. Crews. At the young age of 23 she was the one in charge when the doctor was gone.

That was until Tina's accident... Well she knew it was no accident, and she tried to stop it too.

When everyone knew what happened, the love and trust for her was gone in a blink. Everyone believed she knew about the doctor plans, and no one believed her.

Soon she was unemployed, things were thrown against her house and she had to move back with her mother; the worst thing about it, if you asked her. She opened her eyes when she remembered the slap she received when her mother opened the door.

"Just like the old days" Erin said out loud, surprised by her own voice, she opened the shampoo bottle and washing her long hair, New Jersey was out of her mind in a few minutes.

Using a long hoodie and with her hair still wet, Erin went straight to bed, hugging the blankets tight around her, she fall asleep with music still on…

_**My shadow's**_

_**Shedding skin and**_

_**I've been picking , Scabs again.**_

_It was dark hallway; she read her name on the plaque of her old office. With trembling fingers, she touched the door and opened it slowly. It was pitch dark, a rare smell coming from the inside._

_**I'm down**_

_**Digging through**_

_**My old muscles**_

_**Looking for a clue.**_

_Erin was scared; something was waiting for her in the dark. She kept walking, and the door shut closed behind her._

_**I've been crawling on my belly**_

_**Clearing out what could've been.**_

_**I've been wallowing in my own confused**_

_**And insecure delusions**_

_**For a piece to cross me over**_

_Something was there, she knew. Her eyes were accepting the lack of light and she distingue her desk. Touching the dark edge of the wood, she saw her hand; covered in crimson blood and the smell…God! That disgusting smell. That thing, that person was watching her from the dark. "Behind my desk" she thought._

_**Or a word to guide me in.**_

_**I wanna feel the changes coming down.**_

_**I wanna know what I've been hiding in**_

_It was a man. "Doctor Crew… doc…" the man turned around; all she could tell was that he was tall, long hair, he was using a mask and he was waiting for her_

_**My shadow.**_

_**Change is coming through my shadow.**_

_**My shadow's shedding skin**_

_**I've been picking**_

_**My scabs again.**_

_He offered his big hand, and Erin hypnotize as she was feeling, took it without doubt. Big callous hands, holding her fragile and soft ones. She walked to his side and looked at the door._

_They were no longer in the office, but in a place full of trees and beneath their feet thousands of bodies were laying… her bloody hands still holding his _

**_I choose to live and to_**

**_Grow, take and give and to_**

**_Move, learn and love and to_**

**_Cry, kill and die and to_**

**_Be paranoid and to_**

**_Lie, hate and fear and to_**

**_Do what it takes to move through._**

_She wanted to hold that hand harder, she was afraid and lost… and the smell, it was driving her insane. Suddenly there was no hand to hold any longer. She turned around quickly, to ask for help, to ask for someone alive…_

**_See my shadow changing,_**

**_Stretching up and over me._**

**_Soften this old armor._**

_Something was soaking her clothes, she looked up to a bloody crimson rain._

_**Hoping I can clear the way**_

_**By stepping through my shadow,**_

_**Coming out the other side.**_

_When she looked down,she saw a huge wolf running at her; saliva and blood dripping from his mouth. Crimson rain making his white fur almost red. Her feet were glued to the ground, her heart racing faster and faster, she couldn't run… So she opened her arms_

**_Step into the shadow._**

**_Forty six and two are just ahead of me._**

_The wolf jumped and she woke up._

_Shaking and sweating, she convinced herself that it was just a dream. Turning off the music, Erin crawled to her, promising to never fell asleep listening tool. Maybe she didn't like that band anymore. _


	4. The outsider

The outsider

_**Thanks to everyone reading. Please rate and review…and Creepy hugs!**_

The house was utterly perfect, after moving some furniture and unpacking some of her stuff, Erin was happy and feeling at home.

Unfolding clothes and organizing her shoes, she was ready to take a shower.

But first she needed to get some stuff from the super market.

Sweeping the sweat from her forehead and putting the loose hair inside her bandana; Erin took the groceries list pasted on the fridge, the car keys and her wallet. Driving with the car window down, she let the warmest of the day bathe her skin, and tapping her fingers at the wheel, while singing; she arrived to Rosie's, the small groceries store where her name was pronounced more than ten times since she arrived to Smith´s Grove Sanitarium.

Rosie Norman was one of the oldest people in Haddonfield, and nobody knew how old was she or how old was the groceries store she owned.

When Erin arrived to Haddonfield, her name was in old Rosie's mouth as if she were some kind of disease. "The outsider... I hope she's a good woman, God knows we don't need a messed up misfit in this town, I heard she visited Loomis at the sanitarium and that Judith is her landlady, I can't believe she let someone she didn't know at all at her house..."

Of course Judith Wilkes, knew better than that and before more spreading rumors were held in "Satan's dusty graveyard" as she used to called the old grocery store, Judith went casually to buy some milk and talked about how a hardworking, responsible, young and beautiful woman, her tenant was. Being an outsider there was not easy at all; Erin would need a lot of help to not be considered a misfit.

Rosie fixed her glasses so she could give a good look to the outsider. She was wearing denim jeans, a withe tank top and a bandana with... With some bloody Halloween pattern. The old woman was already enjoying this... She looked tired and a bit dirty.

Erin entered the place distracted, not noticing the woman staring from the cash register.

The place was small, cute and full of dust. She walked through one of the ten halls. Grabbing a red basket, she took two milk cartons, eggs, jam, bread... Reading her list, she walked to the fourth hall; cereal, soap... It only took her 15 minutes to complete the list.

Walking to the cashier, she notified a few curious stares from some people in there. Smiling softly she looked at the cashier. "You are the new tenant of Mrs. Wilkes"- Rosie stated.

How does she knows, thought Erin and in that moment a flicker of angry shot through her, remembering the words of her mother: _**"small town, big hell"**_

Trying to not show how angry she was, she smiled sweetly.

"That's me; my name is Erin "shaking his hand with the older woman, Erin felt like she was accepting a no so nice contract

"I'm Rosie Norman…the owner of the place "She added while keeping the hand of the young woman for more time to her dismay.

Passing each thing, Erin could have sworn the old woman was memorizing every single item on the basket and checking again while keeping everything in a brown paper bag.

"I hope to see you around"

"Of course Mrs. Norman, thanks"

After paying and trying to ignore how her wallet was being eyed, the brunet took the heavy bag to her car and back to her house.

"_**God! That woman was like an old teacher, the worst dinner ever and my mother combined" **_Erin whispered in the relief in the inside of her car, looking in the rearview mirror some people where decorating with smiling pumpkins, and vampires the street.

It was October 4th and the new beginning of the outsider was about to take a total change…


	5. The observer

"The Observer"

Spooky hugs for everyone reading! Please let me know if you like how the story is going

Michael Myers was a man full of tricks that nobody knew about… One of them was being an amazing observer, he was capable of telling the mood of those around him, and he could tell that something new was about to arrive. While painting a new face, for him, Michael assumed Loomis was in a trouble… maybe, just maybe he found Laurie... or was nervous because of Halloween approaching. He tightened his fists, the knuckles white because of the pressure.

He was like no other man, he didn't show emotion and he didn't get carried away like all of them, but in that moment anger took the best of him and slamming his hand in the table he remembered how he was trapped inside the goddam sanatorium… like a mouse in a trap. The orange and black paint spilling everywhere; a soft whimper coming from the door where one nurse got scared while checking on him.

Taking the new mask that looked like a pumping with black tears and rotting skin from the spilling, he smiled… he was going to scape, be free and take something to stop the thirsty and aching he was felling.

Later that evening Loomis took Michael to a room, "The talking room", where some of his older mask were hanged.

"I see you got a new mask, Michael" holding some big folder as always, Loomis took notes as always.

He was looking at his feet; his dirty blond hair, tangled and long, Loomis noted. Remembering how we almost killed a nurse a few months back while she was trying to cut his hair… two times she was stabbed, before they could control Myers.

Shivering he cleared his throat; suddenly the clock sounded louder and his hands were sweating.

"The new mask… is for Halloween, right?" when the words fled his mouth, he looked back at his notes, he wasn't thinking at all and he regretted with all his soul those words, they were dangerously.

He didn't saw the smirk behind the mask or how his eyes where almost dark, neither how they were shining.

Samuel Loomis would have put more than a desk between them if he had known how close he was to death. What remained human inside the shape was gone; the beast was almost released in that instant.

"Michael…I… I brought you here to let you know that I'm spending more time in our seasons; I feel we could do so much more if I spend more time in this treatment… I just found someone who I trust to help my other patients, while I focus on you"

"_So there was __**something**__ after all" the shape thought, and easing back he looked at Loomis, the beast almost gone and the blue of his eyes showing again._

"Do you understand Michael? I still can help you"

Everyone knew, it was a "secret" told in whispers around town, Loomis wanted to know why Myers was that way, he wanted to understand the hunger for blood, he wanted to at least know something and not just to help the tormented soul, as some habitants of the town will called him, he wanted to at least know a bit of the darkest mind, because of the riddle he was, he just wanted to solve the puzzle and then go away… maybe get more recognition and of course the respect from every psychiatric. He wanted to erase the failure that Michael represented in his life.

After being locked up in his room, Michael observed from the tiny window in the door, how one of the nurses was holding pumpkins and witches made of paper… he never got his door decorated, it was Loomis order. But this year he would see his town decorated.

It was October 4th and Michael was already thinking how many times his knife would sink in someone's body, how the blood smelled and tasted. "Crimson rain falling", Michael whispered at his new mask.


	6. Guess who?

_**Shout out to Laughing Jill and the guest that reviewed chapter 5, I was having a tough day and you made everything better. This chapter is for you guys… please keep reading and reviewing. Spooky hugs!**_

The Shape was utterly surprised, the words were just a thought and they turned into spoken words. His first words in so many years

Maybe he was not just tired of being held in the sanitarium, but also tired of being quiet. It was time to be louder.

…

The week that Loomis offered to Erin, went quickly away; and by the end of it the brunet got a few things from some friendly neighbors, like cookies, homemade jam and a Halloween wreath that was proudly decorating her door. There were others no so nicely persons, from whom she received cold stares and some unfriendly whispers. But she was getting used no everything in the old town. It felt like the place her heart was looking for, she wasn't feeling like a misfit or intruder. Home is where the heart is, and that place felt like what she was belonging for.

Opening her eyes she woke up to birds singing and the sun kissing her skin trough the curtains, with a lazy smile she let go of her yellow sheets. Yawning, she woke up to a cold floor that made her shiver. After a long shower, she took a simple breakfast and then headed to the downtown. It was her last day of being work free, so she decided to make a good use to it.

Walking to the streets instead of using her car was easy now that she felt more secure.

The streets were covered in some brown-orange leaves that rustled down her feet.

She saw a kid running to her, brandishing a plastic knife and using a clown mask while laughing, smiling to the boy Erin stopped.

"Hey there Miss Deschain, I bet you don't know who I am" the boy mumbled

She already knew who that was, but deciding to play along, Erin pretend surprise. "Well… you have blond hair, and your voice sounds familiar"

The boy giggled down the mask "So who am I? "

Tapping her chin she said "A clown of course" he did not laugh at Erin joke but just stay quiet.

"Come on Miss Deschain, guess who"

"Charles Jones" smiling widely at him, Charles took of his mask. Red cheeks and sparkling eyes received Erin from the little man in front of her.

"You can call me Charlie, you know"

"And you can call me Erin…you know" she grinned

The ten year old boy was about to answer when a woman that looked just like him appeared.

"Charles! I thought you were going to help with the Halloween decorations for the garden" crossing her arms Mrs. Jones smiled at Erin.

"I know mom, but I saw Erin walking by the house and I wanted to show her my costume" He turned his gaze to the younger woman and smiled "This year, I'm Michael Myers"

"I hope he wasn't giving you troubles, Erin"

"Of course not Mrs. Jones"

"Rebecca, please. I'm not that old" she joked

"He wasn't giving me troubles, Rebecca. I just decided to have a walk and look at some stores downtown, and I pumped into him" Those where some of her nicest neighbors and the ones who gave her the most delicious cookies too.

"You know who Michael Myers is?" Charlie interrupted

"Come on Charlie, I'm sure Erin doesn't want to hear a horror story right know… Plus you have to help me with the garden. It was nice seeing you Erin, you can come some other day and take a cup of coffee, Gods know it would be good to have a girl talk, especially when I live with 4 boys and a husband"

"Take it for granted" the brunet affirmed

After saying their goodbyes, Erin walked away and tried to remember where she heard that name, Michael Myers…

Arriving to the place she wanted to visit, since the first day she stepped in Haddonfield, she smiled widely and held closer her small purse.

The store of arts supplies was big for a town like that, and she was more than happy.

A bell rang when she entered and a young handsome man appeared from the back of the place, cleaning his hands with a rag and looking up and down at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah, I need a sketch pad, and some pastel colors" Looking to all the things that were in that place, Erin felt like she was a small kid. Drawing was one her favorite things and also the main reason she could overcome her father's dead.

"Well we have these sketch pads, from different prices and sizes" pointing to a transparent counter, the man moved so Erin could look at them.

Walking to where the man pointed, she asked for the cheapest ones.

Taking out what the pretty gal asked for, Howard Stiglizt dared to ask her name.

"I'm sorry, what? ... Is just that I'm distracted"

"Are you new here?" changing the question he thought it would be easier to approach her

"Yes, I just moved from New Jersey a week ago. I want the blue one please" she said while pointing to a blue notebook far in the corner. "And the color pastels from the store window, the ones in the black case"

After Erin paid, the men introduce and told her he hoped to see her around more

Heading to her house Erin overheard some teenagers talking about the Myers house, and how it would be awesome to go there in Halloween night.

_**That name, where have I heard it before?**_... Taking a seat in a little cafeteria and ordering a big cup of coffee, she decided it was a nice day to start drawing, especially those weird dreams. First the bloody rain and the wolf, she thought.

After some raw sketches, she headed home and directly to her laptop. Typing Michael Myers, she looked at everything she needed to know, and remembered he was the reason why Loomis offered her a job.

The first new she read, had a picture of a boy dressed in clown suit, without mask, and his hair falling in his face. It almost looked like he had no eyes because of the shadows in the picture. A blond woman appeared in the back, crying and being held by an officer.

The other news seemed to be telling the same, how Myers was a monster, and the detailed murders of the persons in his house. Then Erin somehow ended in a site selling Loomis books and she even found some interviews and conferences he offered about Michael.

Leaving her house for the second time that day, she went to the library to get those books. She needed to know more, especially after founding some pictures of a grown up Michael Myers. He looked like the man haunting her dreams.


	7. Curiosity killed the cat

_**Thanks for following. Please let me know if you like how the story is going. Spooky hugs! **_

After founding that the bookstore was closed, Erin went to the library and she found out two of the five books that Loomis wrote about Michael. To her fortune, the librarian knew her landlady and the process to get the library card was faster. Putting the books in her purse, Erin decided it was a good time to accept Rebecca invitation and to hear the local stories of Michael.

In Rebecca's house everything was quiet, her baby was sleeping and her sons were out with her husband. She was about to take a nap, when the bell rang. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Erin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Erin said while clutching her purse. She felt like Michael soul was right there by her side, waiting in the books to be released. "Can I have that cup of coffee you offered me earlier?"

"Of course, actually it's a good time, the boys are not home" Smiling she lead the younger woman to the kitchen. The Jones house was really neat and you barely could tell four boys lived in the house, some draws pasted in the fridge and some toys in the living room were the only sign of them in the place.

After being offered a cup of coffee, Erin found herself in the small table at the kitchen.

"Not that I mind having you here, but what brought you here on the same day?" taking a sip of her coffee Rebecca looked at Erin.

Not wanting to tell everything, she decided to lie.

"Tomorrow is my first day at work, and I didn't realize today was my last free day. It just hit me while I was in downtown and I'm nervous"

Smiling softly, she reached to Erin's hand and squeezed her lightly. "I'm not sure where are you going to work, I mean… I'm not going to lie to you; I have heard the gossips about you working with Loomis…" when Erin tried to speak, the older woman made a gesture with her hand and kept talking. "But the thing is, I'm sure whatever your new work is, it´s going to be ok. You'll see"

"I´ll be working with him. And thanks, I really want this to be good. But I'm nervous about working with all the patients… I feel like it's been years since I attended someone" _**I'm lying for a good reason**_, she repeated. After not being able to discover what reason was that, she kept drinking coffee.

Turning somehow pale, Rebecca cleared her throat. "So, you are going to be Michael Myers psychiatrist?"

"Yes. Do you know something about him? I heard his names many times this day"

"Everyone in Haddonfield knows who Michael Myer is" looking at her cup of coffee, she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and after taking a deep breath, she looked at Erin.

"It was a Halloween night. I remember pretty well, I used to live near the Myers house.

A day before Halloween I was walking to my house, distracted, talking to the guy who now is husband" she gave the brunet a little smile and continued "I bumped into him, he was wearing a Kiss t-shirt, his hair falling on his eyes… I said I was sorry and he just stared at me. I remembered that he had blue eyes, but at that moment they were pitch black, I don't know how.

He kept walking and later that day I found my cat dead, behind my house. I always believed he killed my cat… I remembered that day, how he had something red on his hands and jeans. I assumed it was my cat blood, the poor thing used to go to every single house on the street"

It was quiet for a moment before Rebecca kept talking.

"He was ripped from head to tail. His name was Hershey, I cannot look at the chocolates named like that without shuttering, without thinking how his little heart was out; it was over a rock. I screamed so loudly, I could have sworn that the heart was still beating."

The room filled with a heavy silence, Erin imagined the poor cat and suddenly she felt dizzy.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just running my mouth. Sorry…"

"You didn't scare me, don't worry. But what happened on that Halloween night?"

_**-Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back**_\- still shuddering she waited for her neighbor to continue.

"Well, everyone knew that the Myers family had problems. Ronnie, his step father was an alcoholic. Judith, I think that was his sister name, was a wild girl, and his mother used to work on a strip club. She wasn't a bad woman, you know, she was just trying to provide her family and she made some bad decisions, like being with Ronnie… there was a little girl, I don't remember her name, she was beautiful and the only one that survived that night.

He killed everyone else in the house and Deborah, his mother, committed suicide.

It was all over the newspaper, in the news, on the radio… everywhere!. I used to live so close, that I watched how the police took him away, and how they took the corpses out… It was a bloody mess that Haddonfield wanted to forget."

Taking the last sip of her coffee, Erin decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Thanks for telling me. I know Dr. Loomis is going to explain Michael situation to me, but it's always good to know more… I guess I'm going to be more cautious"

Smiling the two of them started to talk about Rebecca's wedding, her sons, how New Jersey was and they ended talking about Haddonfield. It was past eight when the other kids arrived with their father and after declining an invitation for dinner, Erin went to her house.

After entering her house, she went directly to bed with one of the books. "The devils eyes" read on the cover. "It´s going to be a long night" Erin said out loud.


	8. First day

_**Thanks for reading, please let mw know what you think and enjoy! Creepy hugs! **_

The book was about Michael, yes, but for Erin it seemed more like a way to excuse Loomis, and of course to make him look like a hero… As if "taking care" of Michael was a sacrifice, taking care of Myers as a fatherly figure.

When she closed the book it was 2 o'clock in the morning, yawning she turned off the light beside her bed and instantly felt asleep, drowning in a dark dream with a man that she was coming familiar with.

She was so nervous, only thinking of what would happen at the sanitarium. The blue skirt was fitting, and after buttoning the last button of the white blouse, she looked at the mirror, feeling pleased of her appearance she left her house and drove to the sanitarium.

After a while a huge building appeared in front of her, breathing deeply, she parked the car and got out. Loomis was waiting for her in the door.

"Good morning, Erin" smiling she opened the crystal door for her.

"Morning, Samuel"

The two of them entered the building and walked directly to Loomis office.

Toking off his coat, the doctor takes something out of his pocket.

" well, here´s the badge you have to use every day from now, to work. You can go to the cafeteria and get to know the nurses. They divided into two shifts and there are 3 psychiatrists, including us, working right now…"

Erin sitting in front of him looked pale and nervous. She was so scared to respond, so she just nodded at what Loomis said.

"you already know your schedule, you can distribute the hours between your patients as you want. At the end of the week you have to give me your notes and tell me how everything's going…If we need to change the treatment, everything involved with the patients.!

-Who… Who Am I going to treat? – stuttering, she tried to sound calmed and squeezing her hands tightly, she look defiantly to the doctor

Reading the papers on his desk, Loomis handed a yellow folder to her. Grabbing them, shaking, Erin opened the folder; disappointment showing lightly on her face when the name of Michael Myers didn't appear.

Samuel thought Erin was acting weird, but thinking it was the nervousness of the first day and his presence making her uncomfortable, he didn't ask anything.

"well, that's all… you can come here if you have any trouble. Even if it´s not work related"

"I'm sure I´ll be fine, thanks Loomis."

Before he could say anything else, she disappeared from his office.

It was still early, and Erin decided to take some time to read the records of her new patients. Sitting on the cafeteria, she introduced herself to some nurses and some security guards that were there.

She couldn't take his mind of off Michael Myers; she really wanted to see him… to know more about the man who turned into a monster.

_**Michael Myers didn't sleep too much; he wasn't a heavy sleeper either. But that day, he felt drained. **_

_**Waking up a little late than usual, he overheard the nurses outside his door. **_

_**"Look, he´s sleeping more today"**_

_**"maybe he´s sick Betty, it would be great if he dies"**_

_**"Lorie…"**_

_**"You think about it, but don't say it out loud… he´s a monster, the reasons Haddonfield has a bad reputation"**_

_**Soon, their conversation turned whispers and Michael smiled while adding Lorie to his list. To her bad luck, she was the one with the night shift on Halloween night…**_

Erin reading the papers, and taking a sip of her second cup of coffee that day, that was until two nurses appeared in the place.

The young psychiatric heard them speaking about Michael, and turning her attention to them, she smiled.

"Hello, Miss. Deschain… I'm Lorie and this is Betty"

"I know, Doctor Loomis gave me the list of the nurses.- shaking the nurses hands she smiled- Do you know where my office is?, the Doctor told me is near the recreation room, do you know where that is?"

"Of course, I can take you" Lorie said

Walking by the side of the doctor, the nurse held his head with pride. Maybe she could befriend the young woman and then she could get some privileges. Like Emma who was dating the other doctor.

"We´re here" Lorie said. Opening the office, she smiled at the sight. Her office wasn't big, neither small. A small desk was in the center of the room, there was only one blue wall and the other ones were white.

"Thanks for bringing me here"

"It was nothing, Miss Deschain" she was about to leave the office, when Erin stopped her.

"Lorie, Doctor Loomis told me I´ll be attending Michael Myers sometimes… and I would like to see him before I give him therapy…"

"You are doing the right thing, Erin. May I call you Erin?"

"Yes, please Lorie"

Smiling widely like the Cheshire cat, she continued

"You should take precautions, he's dangerous. That monster has killed some nurses and security guards too. He´s not far from here and he spends sometime in the recreation room, when no one's around and when doctor Loomis is there. We can´t let him out if the Doctor's not around."

"Thanks for telling me all of this"

"You are welcome, Erin" still smiling she left the office and walked back to the cafeteria

Smiling to herself, the young woman almost laughed at how easy was obtaining the information she needed. She was so close of the Shape; she would know him that day. She just needed to get in the recreation room at the same hour as Loomis.

Concentrating on the psychiatric records in front of her, she waited eagerly for the lunch time.


	9. The darkest soul

**Sorry for the delay, college is driving me crazy! Please review and enjoy... Spooky hugs!**

Loomis wiped his hands against his pants, breathing deeply he opened his office door and plastered a confident wide smile.

Stopping at the room 134, twisting the door knob he entered to Michael's room.

The Shape eyes glued to the ceiling, his hands were resting on his chest, after hearing sounds outside he immediately knew who it was. Getting out of the bed, Michael looked at Samuel.

It was the first time in year that Loomis could actually look at his patient eyes; two blue oceans, his eyes looked so pacific… yet if you stared for too long, you could see the spark of something moving behind them, something wild waiting.

Feeling his hands sweating again, Loomis looked behind Michael.

"I can see some new masks; you should bring some of them"

Not receiving an answer, he continued

"Today we are going to the recreation room, would you like that Michael?"

But the only thing he received was a small nod with the head

"Let's go" walking after the giant man, Loomis changed his confident smile for a worried face.

The room was big, illuminated by a huge window protected with small bars. In the middle was a folding table. Some crappy books in a ramshackle bookshelf, and an old radio were the only things in the room. It wasn't like that every day, but by Loomis request the nurses used to keep other items when Michael was there.

Myers took sit on the table and waited for Loomis to join him. He was wearing a white mask, something new for Loomis, but not for him.

Realizing that Michael´s special materials for his masks were in his office, Loomis felt like a completely fool.

"I´ll go get your material, I'm closing this door. Please behave, I'm not letting someone inside, but the guard will be in the door… Michael?" he asked

A small nod again, almost unnoticeable was his only answer.

"You can start with the things on the table"

**Leaving the room Loomis didn't notice Erin behind him.**

_**The darkest souls are not those which choose to live within the hell of the abyss, but those who choose to break free from the abyss and move silently among us.**_

That was a quote from Loomis that Erin had more the engraved in her mind.

Smiling sweetly to the guard at the door, Erin entered the room in silence and without giving the puzzled guard an explanation.

Michael looked at her, and without a sound he did the unthinkable… he took off his mask.

He had a strong jaw, a soft beard, dirty blonde hair, and his eyes, his eyes; Erin couldn't stop when she walked closer, his eyes were so obscure one moment and then they turned into a bluish color. They reminded Erin about the sky color when a storm was close.

Sitting again, the Shape never broke his gaze. Erin was about to sit, when Loomis entered the room; putting quickly his mask, Michael waited.

"May I have a word with you, please? … Outside" still holding a bag with Michael's material, the old doctor followed Erin.

She was ready to receive an angered Samuel, but, to her surprise Loomis was more worried than anything.

"Why is he acting like that? He has never took off his mask in front of anyone, but me"

"I…"

"What were you thinking? ...Going inside like that when my orders are so strict about him"

"I'm sorry Samuel, I was curious after hearing some nurses talking about him. I'm attracted to such a complicated patient… I know it was wro…"

"Why does he took off his mask?"

"I don't know, I didn't tell him anything. He just looked at me and then took his mask off"

Samuel cracked a weak smile. "Maybe you look like his sister or someone he trusted from his childhood" walking back and forth to the young doctor, he chuckled. "I'm so mad at you Erin, but I think you'll be a huge help here. I want you to go inside and talk to him… I'll be watching from outside. Are you ok with that, doctor Deschain?"

"Of course… And I'm really sorry for interrupting like that later, Samuel. Is not going to happen again"

"I hope so. Now go inside, I´ll be looking"

Taking the plastic bag from Loomis, Erin opened the door.


	10. First Impressions

**Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing, please keep reviewing. I´ll try to update once or twice a week. Creepy hugs!**

The room was illuminated only by the window light. Michael´s hair seemed to glow, when he felt the young woman presence he turned around and walked to her. Outside a young guard, Loomis and a nurse were watching with nervousness and surprised faces.

The guard made an attempt to enter the room, but was stopped by the doctor.

"Wait" he blurted

"But Doctor…. He´s to close from her"

"I said WAIT!" Samuel repeated, his eyes never leaving the room where Erin was.

The gap between them was smaller, Erin sigh and the Shape turned around; taking the seat that Loomis always used. His back facing the window that looked like a mirror. Walking slowly she took the seat in front of him.

She pushed the plastic bag to him and watched with curious eyes how he took everything out. "I'm Erin Deschain" she finally declared. Michael stopped everything and took off his mask. His eyes were so blue, again she thought of a huge storm

He didn't say anything, just stare at her.

"You are Michael Myers, right?" Receiving a small nod for an answer, Erin cracked a nervous smile

Outside a smiling doctor was taking notes.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she watched how he painted a white mask. The eyes were dripping red pain, just like the mouth. The rest was black and white. Putting the mask at his side, he took another one in his hands. This one without a mouth, orange was the first color he used, a purple eye and then Michael wrote on the table with a trembling letter. Tapping his fingers on the table to catch Erin´s attention from the mask and pointing to what he wrote.

"Michael" Erin read out loud. "Yeah, I know you are Michael Myers"

Tapping louder on the table he point to his name again. "Michael… You want me to just call you Michael?" A small nod again. The nervous smile turned into a big one. "Then you can call me Erin"

The shape continued painting after erasing the painting from the table. A small grumble was all that Erin heard from him and the she tried to remember what her old teacher told her about colors.

Red is for aggressiveness, its dominance, danger. White is innocence, purity, light. The other mask colors where just resembling a Halloween decoration, a pumpkin, she thought.

Michael could feel her eyes on him, and he would never have admitted that the small grumble he gave her, was him trying to say her name. She was familiar to him, she was on his dreams of freedom, and her ears reminded him to her mother ears... Three small shinning stones of different colors were her earrings.

Erin tugged her hair behind the ear that was being closely examined. She looked up and that's when he looked directly at her eyes too. An electric feeling was drop in the room, Erin shivered and Michael's eyes turned into darkness. The bluish storm was now gone and for the first time the brunet felt scared. Looking at his eye was the same damn thing than looking at an abyss; she could feel the beast inside. She remembered a time when she opened her eyes on the ocean, a big wave hit her and took her away; after being so scared, she opened her eyes; the salty water hurt her at first, but then it stopped and she thought she was contemplating her dead. Her dad took her out of the ocean at that instant. This was like that, somehow Erin managed to blink sometimes and she turned her gaze to the mask that Michael was painting.

He couldn't understand the difference between the beast and the human, for Michael Myers all of that was mixed. He couldn't explain why Erin broke his gaze and why he was feeling somehow betrayed. After a moment Loomis entered and told Michael it was time to go back to his room.

After some questions from her boss, she went straight to her office so she could rest on the couch that was destined for patients. She was confused, and she didn't tell Loomis about Michael message... "It will be another topic for a crappy book" repeating that as a mantra she was soon interrupted by a slightly ache behind her eyes and a knock on the door.

Erin went to her desk and sitting there she rubbed her forehead. "Come in"

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Deschain, but doctor Loomis told me to remember you about an appointment with some patient... In 20 minutes more or less" the nurse said after stealing a glimpse at her watch

"It's ok, thanks for the reminder"

"You are welcome" Betty said after closing the door.

_**New Doctor**_

"It's like I'm some kind of monster. That's the nightmare about... Me scaring people, just like I did with my family" giggling oddly the young man looked at Erin

He was there after trying to burn his house, his entirely family was inside. He said it was because of the music that wouldn't stop playing so loudly. The cigarette burns were still really visible. According to Loomis he suffered from schizophrenia.

"You know; it feels good to have a new doctor. I thought it would be hard to talk to you, but it feels good. "

"Thanks Glen... For now our time is over, but tomorrow we'll try a new method. And maybe that could include seeing your family again, would you like that?"

"Of course, I would love it... Do you think that's possible?"

"Of course it is, we are going to change a little bit our process and in a few weeks I'm sure we can do it."

Neighbors

"Not bad for a first day" she thought.

Driving straight home, she felt like sleeping for an entire week.

Parking her car she noticed Rebecca, her neighbor, waiting for her. Smiling she walk to the door.

"Hey there doctor, did you had a nice first day"

"Yeah, It wasn´t bad" Opening the door, she invited Rebecca in.

"Charlie wanted to come with me, he even remind me to bring you some food. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything."

"Thanks! I haven't, it was a long, busy day…. Let's go to the living room, and I´ll eat that later"

Sitting in front of each other, Erin asked. "Is everything ok? You seem a little bit off"

"Yeah, I am. Is just that I need to ask you a favor… I didn't want to bother you. I know it was your first day and that you must be tired"

"I'm good, but you are worrying me, just tell me how can I help you"

"I know a girl; she has been the babysitter of my kids for a long time. She´s 19 years old, and today when I asked her to babysit my baby, she told me about some nightmares she´s been having for a while. I'm worried… Would you please talk to her, I think it would be good to her and of course I´ll help her with the money to pay you"

"I would love to. You don't have to pay me; you can bring her tomorrow at this hour"

"Oh, Erin!, thank you so much..."

"Don't even mention it"

"I have to go now" Standing up, the two made their way towards the door.

Rebecca was already on the sidewalk when Erin called her.

"I'm sorry, but what´s the girls name? You didn't mention it.

"Laurie, Laurie Strode"

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow. Please say Hello to Charlie from me"

Closing the door, she went straight to the kitchen. She was starving.


	11. Neverending Nightmares

**_Hey there! I know it's been a long time… between college, parents and other problems, it was a horrible month. Now I'm back and it's going to be worth it, I promise. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Creepy hugs!_**

**_P.S: Happy Halloween! And check out this amazing video: watch?v=Fy9uaWqUNa8_**

_**I am with you always,**_

_**From the darkness of night until the morning**_

_**I am with you always,**_

_**From life until death takes me…**_

But what if death already took that person… A shiver wandered on her body…

It was nice October evening and Laurie Strode felt horrible. She was tired from every single nightmare; she knew it was the damn month… But this time was different, the nightmares were alive; it was a crazy feeling, but she could have sworn the shadows from the darkest dreams were near her and with them death and the smell of blood was close.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind" speaking quietly to herself, she kept walking until she reached the gate to Rebecca's house, giving a fake smile she took off her earphones and waited for her and Charlie to appear.

The ride to Erin house was so slow.

"…And then I'm going to go trick or treating to Erin's house. She said I'm going to get the biggest chocolate cupcake and she´s going to save my favorite candies for me."

"Whoa Charlie! Sounds like you already like her more than me; I thought I was your favorite nanny." Frowning, she looked at the little boy and ruffled his hair.

He was about to respond when his baby brother started whimpering, Rebecca did her best to calm him, even Laurie, but the baby was fuzzy.

"We are here. I think I'm going home right now, I wanted to introduce you with Erin, but the baby is so fuzzy…"

"Don't worry I´ll check on you guys later. Goodbye Charlie, take care of your brother" smiling and weaving to them she saw the car disappearing at the end of the street.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited.

…

Loomis was more than happy, he was satisfied… Rereading the notes from Erin and Michael encounter was his new favorite activity. Michael trusted her enough to look at her without any mask, and painting by her side was more impressing.

He could use two sessions a week with Erin, and he could even write some questions… frowning, he remembered how difficult Erin was sometimes, he would have to write those questions cautiously so she could agree. Smiling again, he entered Michael´s room.

Opening the door, she was received with a smile and watery eyes. Laurie Strode was about her size, long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes that reminded her of someone… Returning the smile, she said "You must be Laurie, please come in"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please… water is fine"

"I´ll be right back, make yourself comfortable" walking to the kitchen, she left a less uncomfortable Laurie.

Looking to the back of her t-shirt, she chuckled. It was from the movie of jaws and her hair was in two messy pigtails. Certainly Erin wasn't like she imagined, she was relieved.

Arriving with two glasses of water and sitting on the couch in front of Laurie, she smiled.

"You can lean on the couch, relax and when you feel ready, we can talk about… well, about the nightmares"

"Should I call you Doctor Deschain?"

"Call me Erin, please"

Rubbing her eyes and leaning on the couch, she remembered her nightmares.

"It always starts in some random house. I'm running and my heart it´s like the biggest drum in the world, I'm afraid someone it´s going to hear it. I get out of the house and I'm covered in blood… The smell…the smell is nauseating. I ran into the woods and it´s like an army of shadows is behind me. A branch hurts my arm and I'm so scared. That's when I turn around and he´s watching me… He´s haunting me"

Looking at Erin writing on a small notebook, she tries to read her expression and when her eyes met again, the young doctor thinks of Michael Myers.

"Who is haunting you?" It´s not the same blue, but the shape of her eyes is so similar…

"I don´t know! He´s using a mask"


	12. A face like all the forgotten faces

_Hey!Thanks for reading and following. Creepy hugs! I don't own anything and don't forget to review or let a message._

A small gasp leaved Erin mouth, before she even knew it; feeling her voice trembling, she asked

"Could you please describe the mask for me?"

"I can´t…I know he´s wearing a mask, but I can´t see it … I keep running and screaming, without even realizing it. Then I collapse into a hole on the floor; and then I wake up sweating and I can´t sleep anymore.

"Does anyone in your family have similar dreams?" She looked at her blonde hair, the sparky blue eyes. **_It could be his sister!_**

"No, no one. It's just me, my parents and some aunts that we barely visit. I've been hiding this from my parents, sometimes they overreact and I've suffered from insomnia from a long time… I assumed this was related to that."

"I can give you some tea to help you sleep, it's not medicine, but it will help. And you need to keep a record of this kind of nightmares. Maybe writing a journal could help to understand more about this"

"Alright Doc"

She smiled at Laurie "So now, I'm going to give you the tea and you can go home. And please call me if you need someone to listen about these nightmares"

"I promise"

After Laurie left the house, Erin could felt her heart still pounding hard in her ears. She wasn't just scared for this, but her nightmares were about Michel too… she thought about telling Loomis, but nothing could go right about it.

Maybe she could talk to Michael about his family; maybe she could help everyone…

Leaning on the couch with an old poetry book by Paul Éluard, Erin felt his mind wandering far away from the Myers family.

Tracing every word, she read the poem:

_A face at the end of the day_

_A cradle in day's dead leaves_

_A bouquet of naked rain_

_Every ray of sun hidden_

_Every fount of founts in the depths of the water_

_Every mirror of mirrors broken_

_A face in the scales of silence_

_A pebble among other pebbles_

_For the leaves last glimmers of day_

_A face like all the forgotten faces._

Forgotten faces, repeated like a broken record and then she felt asleep

The telephone wouldn't stop ringing, walking up confuse and with her eyes itching, she made her way to the telephone, hitting her shinbone with the coffee table and swearing, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled with a raspy voice

"Erin, why haven't you called?"

"Hi, mom" pressing her finger between her eyebrows and closing her eyes, she waited

"I just wanted you to know that I'm ok, the neighbors are being nice with me… I guess they figured that any of this wasn't my fault"

"You know I was busy and I should get back to work"

"Humm, you sure do…"

"I´ll call later, when I'm done with work. Bye"

She could already feel a headache, looking to the clock on the wall; she decided to have some cereals for dinner.

Before that, she took two aspirins and headed to the couch again, when telephone rang again.

"Dammit!" fearing that it was her mom again, she answered

"Hello" she hissed

"Hey, Erin…" her old land lady answered before a moment

"Judith, hey!... Sorry I thought you were someone else. Is everything ok?" she could almost see the woman smiling

"Yes, it is. I just wanted to ask. Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, I'm going to eat some cereal…"

"Good, then you are coming tonight. I have everything already, and my grandson is almost here. I'm not accepting a no for an answer, get ready and I´ll see you here…in 20 minutes." Hanging up the phone, the old woman didn't even hear Erin small "yes"

Running upstairs, she fixed her messy hair into loose waves and change into a red blouse, black pants and cardigan. The final touch was a light pink lipstick and black flats. In less than twenty minutes, she was at her neighbors doors with a bag of chocolate cookies.

Erin was about to knock the door, when a tall man approach her. Black hair and sparky green eyes was the first thing she noticed, and then he extended his hand and gave her a smile.

_Suddenly she remembered: A face like all the forgotten faces._

Shaking her hand, he tried to introduce himself, just to be interrupted by Judith.

"I heard noises outside" she offered, while shrugging her shoulders

"This is my neighbor Erin. Erin this is my grandson, Ig"


End file.
